


A Momorable Sorting

by onyxjay



Series: Tumblr Posts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Headcanon, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxjay/pseuds/onyxjay
Summary: The Weasley twins make quite an impression on their first day at Hogwarts





	A Momorable Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came from here (I suck at adding links):
> 
> http://clonetrooperpenguin.tumblr.com/post/80693924317/so-i-have-this-headcanon-that-on-fred-and

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said, holding a long roll of parchment.

A red-haired boy nudged his brother. "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep."

They watched, eyes glinting mischievously, as first years went up to the stool and waited as the hat made its decision.

Roger Davies went to Ravenclaw. Angelina Johnson became a Gryffindor along with Lee Jordan, a boy with dreadlocks.

The names went down the alphabet... K... L... M... down to P... then S...

Cassius Warrington was Sorted into Slytherin, then—

"Weasley, Fred!"

Many of the staff members were eager to see more Weasleys, remembering their three older brothers, one of which would be graduating this year.

Fred walked up to the stool and sat down.

“Another Weasley. Wait.” The hat paused, seemingly uncharacteristically stumped. “This isn’t Fred Weasley. Get back in line!”

George sniggered and ran back to the real Fred, who high-fived him and took his place at the stool.

”That’s better. Gryffindor!”

Fred skipped over to the Gryffindor table and grinned at Percy, who was shaking his head with exasperation.The surrounding students, however, were laughing.

Up at the High Table, the teachers groaned to themselves. So this was what they were going to have to deal with for the next seven years. They couldn’t wait.

Headmaster Dumbledore, unsurprisingly, looked amused.


End file.
